My Immortal
by whispererofdreams
Summary: A different world with a story of betrayal, lust, greed and true love. Wars between the supernatural and secrets best kept hidden. Power. Hope and much more... A man finding the painful truth to his past, his family alongside his loyal brother. Destined to be King. His love never letting him go and beside him as he faces his darkest demons.


**Hey Everyone! My very first fanfic so sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta yet****. Hope you all Enjoy!**

He lay his head on the railing carefully and lit up the cigarette, throwing the lighter away using his unoccupied hand as he heard it hit the ground 50 metres below- thanks to his enhanced hearing abilities. One of his foot propped up on the rail while the other dangled down, brushing the floor of the balcony as he lifted his head up slightly and placed his hand underneath. His whole body lying down comfortably on the thick, marble rail. He looked up at the starry sky, memories flooding into his mind like an avalanche. Rapid and destructive. Indeed, it _was_ a starry night. Perfect for the ball currently taking place in the house, on the first floor, in the ballroom. _'Starry Night: A Night to Remember'. _The invites limited to only the elite; yet, somehow _she_ managed to get herself in.

He let out a breath and raised his hand to inhale in the cigarette, focusing his attention back to the sky. It was clear unlike his mind which is all over the place. Whether it be listening to the hundreds of conversations taking place right below his room or the people entering the ballroom excitedly right below him, the entrance was right underneath the balcony. Of course, no one really saw him as he was on the seventh floor, out of sight, and the ledge was wide enough to conceal him. _They'd be herds of them staring with envious eyes if they could. Not to brag or anything, I am not exactly unfortunate looking._ He smirked and exhaled the smoke, pretending to release all the remaining emotions inside him with it, out of him. _What's the point? _A gust of wind blew his raven hair along with the smoke and, like a breeze from an un-known sea, it crept over him. If he was human he'd be cold up here by now considering he wasn't wearing a shirt and was only in his black trousers. Fortunately, he wasn't.

The putrefying smoke billowed in the winds grasp, and with each inhale, each passing second, he knew he was inching closer to the inevitable. He'd have to see her.

The music was echoing but his mind failed to comprehend it and it just sounded like a buzz in the background providing a score for his deep thoughts. They were all underneath him as of now. Literally. Of course not metaphorically. Never. He doesn't want to blend in with them. Be superior.That's _his _need_._ The one who is hosting this event in the first place. This wasn't his house, he is merely making himself comfortable at the ball but not exactly _at_ the ball. _If you know what I mean._ Just keeping his promise to his friend. _Balls are pathetic. Just a reason for people to show off their money in fancy gowns and jewellery, catch up with people they loathe and to well… stay in the circle. Keep in touch with our world. Their world. But damn him if they aren't fun._ A playground for him to show them where they stand. Enter like a boss. Act like a boss. Feel the envy radiate of them as he _chats_ with the king. Urgh! That 'term' makes him cringe. Friend. That's better.

Anyway, _I'd be having the time of my life right now boozing, whoring and insulting; indeed, my priorities are a little off, but of course she just had to come. I don't blame her even I probably can't stay away from me. I am an addiction she can't quit and once upon a time when unicorns roamed the Earth, her love was my drug. But she just doesn't get it! I haven't changed. This is who I am…_

'Starry Night' is an annual event that takes place on the 9th of September. No one knows or remembers why, when and by who it was created but it is a big tradition that has been done for nearly two centuries. All the important and prominent supernatural 'authorities'- hot shots- are invited along with their families. Witches, wolves, vampires, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe. You get the gist of it. All the kings and queens of the different states are invited to converse. Make future plans for our world. Take different courses of actions. Report on their living and control of their given region. Every year 'Starry Night' is hosted by a different king… or queen, we're not sexist! It is supposed to symbolise unity and friendship. Yeah right! They all come here to brag. Argue. My horse is better than your horse. They watch too much _Gossip Girl_, spread rumours and scoff at ones' failure.

They are all on a ladder of power stepping over each other. Some stumble down. Many stumble down as they are stomped over. Used and betrayed. Then some are left still surviving, catching their breath and trying to recover as they look up and see the evil take the lead. The ones' that lie, bully, betray, backstab and are pinnacle of everything bad. Then when they reach the top, they finally look down and see. Them all at the very bottom and that is when they will realise that the ladder is losing balance and about to collapse. The few men and women at the very peak are taken down because of their own doings coming back to slap them in the face. They will soon realise that power triggered greed for even more, which evolved into lust. At the very end, their own demons consume them. Then again, who am I to say anything? My bad karma is probably a billon or… I don't even know. We all have our demons but I don't let them take over me. You have to tame them.

Getting back to this stupid ball, apparently it was originated from Italy. Supposedly, the very cream de la cream of vampires used to live there and they are the one that established this whole reign of vampires. It is based upon a tale. A myth. A legend. A long story. To me, it is destructive but somewhat… incredible. The kingdoms fighting yet managing to stay united behind all the jealousy and venom. Us controlling cities from behind the curtain as we take every move seriously and diabolically. Our world is dark and the best thing is that we control it, sorry, they control it. I may find all the royalty and appeal of it all exhilarating but trying to keep our species under control because of what little humanity we have left, trying to make peace with other creatures and taking steps cautiously isn't exactly my style. I like to live for myself rather than others. Humans have no idea about us, they just keep living in the shadows worrying about clothes and phones. But seriously, will apple ever actually improve IPhones or will they just keep getting bigger? Guess I'll have to wait and find out and that's not a bad thing since I have like, I don't know, an eternity to live. We try to keep ourselves hidden because the world is better off that way. We are the creatures of the night and like to keep it that way. War would only result in deaths because believe it or not we have our weaknesses. Humans don't stand a chance though but we don't believe in killing them. We have our dirty fish but the most of the pond is clean. The real kings. I know I said the whole thing about the ladder of power and lust but that is for the mistaken, the ones who think, no, believe that power is everything, the ones who long to be on the throne yet it is only destined for the pure. Guess I'm out.

I learned it the hard way that other things matter. Family, friendship and other poetic stuff but when you are bound to live infinitely… they too slip out of your hands. Like love…

I can still hear the words echoing in my ears. I think about that time only when _one_ certain thing happens. Every time my heart beats.

…_._

_She pushed him further, creating more distance between them, it was easier that way. _

"_Either kill me right now with your bare hands or take mine," Damon managed to croak out. His throat choked with the consistent regret, the sadness, the despair. It was all too devastating and now, seeing the woman he loves right in front of his eyes pointing a stake at him, crying relentlessly, her nose red, her eyes swollen. It wasn't supposed to be like this…_

"_How can I? All I see is their blood on them, and you're expecting me to go hand in hand into the sunset," Elena managed to cry out her hand shaking as she didn't realise the stake had slipped out of her fingers, just like he is about to. "From now on, you and I are over. Let's put an end to us, its ruining my life," she said looking away. She can't bear looking at the pain flash across his eyes, even after all he has done. She carried on, "It's ruining everyone around us. Damon," she almost choked on her own tears when hearing his name leave her lips in such a heart wrenching way. She never imagined she would ever say this, "We need to get out of each other's lives, D-Damon." _

"_How can you? After all we've been through, is this where it ends? Right here! In the middle of you're my burnt house. The place where you first told me you loved me," Damon whimpered but then gained control of himself. He isn't going to let her go so easily, "I am not going to let you go," he stepped closer to her and cupped her face with both of his hands, so close that she stared right into the dark and riveting depths of his eyes. "Elena, people are after me. They want me dead. The werewolves want to rip me apart with their jagged teeth, witches are cursing me every day of their existence. Everyone has left me, and my brother…' his word somehow hung loosely in the air suffocating them both, no point in saying the rest because her sympathetic yet betrayed eyes gave it all away. "Elena," he carried on glaring into her eyes "there are a thousand reasons to die, but only one reason to live," her gaze that was glued to the floor instantly looked up. "You" He knelt down, picked up the stake while still managing to keep both of their intense gazes intact and stood up again. Taking her soft, fragile hands that were shaking by her side and calmly placing the stake in them. If he thought they were shaking before, he clearly underestimated their ability to quiver. But he didn't let any of his thoughts or emotions even glimmer on his face for a second. In fact, he was wearing a cold, hostile mask; his blue eyes reflecting the darkness deep within. The darkness she was so drawn too. If she didn't know him any better, she'd have thought he turned it off. But she did know him better and even his face suddenly so devoid of emotion can't fool her. _

"_You, Elena" Damon firmly covered her hands with his that were now holding the stake and guided them to his heart as he spoke, "and if the one reason I live, the breath to my life, the light to my dark, dark world wants me dead, then so be it. I don't want to live. Not anymore."_

_Elena stood frozen in her spot, tears still endlessly streaming down her cheeks but she didn't care. His warm hand had let go of her cold ones' and it was only time that was moving. She doesn't know how many minutes she stood there for. How long Damon glared at her as her eyes fixated on the stake so, so near his heart. Her emotions building up. Their short life whizzing through her head. The lies. The betrayal. The pain. The danger. The torture. The carelessness. The freedom. The bond. The friendship. The trust. The passion. The adventure. The all-consuming feeling. The love… His confessions resounding in her senses. The years of tension and build up. The strength they had together undermining the deepest of troubles and conflicts._

_Slowly, her hands hand let go of the stake let it fall and immediately she grabbed Damon's collar and pulled him vigorously towards her and agonizingly shouted "Why should I? I can't kill like you can Damon. I can't love like you do. I-I can't just throw it all away! How could you even…" she was losing control of herself. Running out of words. Excuses. She hit him repeatedly hard across the chest with her hands as he breathed out slowly realising all hope was not lost. He stroked one of his hand up her arm that was still trying to push him away but he didn't move an inch and used his other one to grab her long brown locks tenderly at the back of her head as he made her look at him. His eyes speaking every word he could never say, the apologies he can never comprehend. The love his still has for and just like that her head collided with his chest as she held him dearly and sobbed holding him close. "Damon, why? Why did you do it? I was here!" she cried out, the pain evident in her voice. He stayed quiet and stroked her hair as she wept. His embrace providing the only comfort she could ever get, the one that never failed. _

_The one that felt like home. And so she cried._

**Hope you all enjoyed it, I know I am keeping a lot- like everything a mystery but believe it will all be revealed and it will be one hell of a ride. Please review if you liked it and want me to carry on so I know that people are actually enjoying it. Please! Even if you are a guest just leave a review with your thoughts, kind criticism or opinion and please feel free to PM me. I will reply to each and every one of you. I have a lot of ideas for this fic but love if you guys could share some of yours. I can be inspired by everything so please take the time out to do so. I will really appreciate the support and will know that I should carry on. **

**A lot of new characters will be revealed soon but do share who you would like to be who and PLEASE I know I am repeating this a lot, give me your suggestions/ideas on how to move on with this. Damon will make an appearance in the ball next chapter. Also if anyone is interested in being my beta, I would appreciate it! Also that delena scene took me SOOO long to write! Jeez!**

**Btw, OMG tvd was sooo good and I love enzo in one episode than I like most of the characters on the show. The fire scene was definitely one of the best and intense scenes ever! And no one should look SO GOOD with their victims' blood on them. **


End file.
